


I will do things to your mind you will wish you had the strength to deny

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Series: Love is caring for each other even when you're angry One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Discipline, Dom/sub, Doms are very controlling, Gags, M/M, Paddling, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Scolding, Spanking, Strict Louis, Verbal Humiliation, dom!Louis, dom!Niall, dom!liam, sub!Harry, sub!Sophia, subs don't have as much freedom as Doms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis spanks Harry when he's disrespectful and speaks out of turn during an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will do things to your mind you will wish you had the strength to deny

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please send in requests, and I may have time to write them!

 

Harry's collar felt heavy in his hands as he lifted up the expensive leather and placed it around his throat. He made sure Louis' tag of ownership was sitting nicely on his collarbones, then turned in his bed to see said Dominant still fast asleep. Glancing at the clock, which read 8:30 am, he knew he had to wake his Dom up as they had an interview to attend at 10:30. Quietly, he reached over and started rubbing his back, trying to wake him up in a peaceful manner.

This was his routine every morning: set an alarm 15 minutes earlier than he was to wake Louis, freshen up, put his collar on, and wake his Dom.

Louis stirred a bit, so Harry continued rubbing his back, wanting him to wake up so they had plenty of time to get ready and head to the interview. Eventually, Louis' eyes blinked, and he reached his hand up to rub them. Harry smiled; his Dom was so endearing. He loved him so much.

Then, Louis' eyes opened all the way, and he looked at his sub.

"Good morning, Sir," Harry smiled, moving away from Louis now that he was awake.

"Good morning to you, too, baby," he returned Harry's smile, sitting up and leaning over to give him a kiss.

Louis immediately took control in the kiss, cupping Harry's cheeks and his tongue overpowering Harry's.

When Louis decided it was time to end the make out session (as he always did since he was the Dominant), they continued their morning routine once again, by exchanging I love you's. They never wanted a day to go by where they didn't tell each other they loved one another.

"I love you," Louis told Harry, leaning over and hugging him. Harry returned the endearment and rested his head on Louis' shoulder, enjoying the comfort and love his wonderful Dom gave him.

"All right, love, we better get ready for this interview," Louis announced, pulling away from the hug.

Harry pouted, kind of wanting to just lie in bed all day with his Dom and do nothing, but he knew that wouldn't happen—this interview was very important, it being about their upcoming album, Made in the A.M., and it was crucial the two boys be there.

"Uh uh, absolutely not. I will not have pouting, Harry Edward. Do you understand?" Louis chastised, having scolded Harry numerous times on pouting. He was quite sick of it by that point, to be honest.

He ceased pouting right away, putting on a straight face. Bowing his head in submission, he replied, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

Louis continued to scold him, "Pouting has become an awful habit of yours. The next time you do it, you will not be allowed to speak for an hour. Okay?" His voice softened a bit as he spoke, trying to be sweet with Harry today since he knew he was tired from their concert last night.

Harry nodded. "Okay, Sir."

The Dominant smiled, pleased his sub got back on the right track. "Good boy. Now, you will be on your best behavior for me today, won't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir."

_____

  
"You know the usual interview rules. I except you to follow them, as always," Louis told Harry backstage, minutes before they were scheduled to go on with Niall and Liam.

"Yes, Sir, I will. I'll be respectful, only speak with your permission, and not make eye contact with the interviewer until specified."

"Good boy," Louis smiled. "But, you know, we have James interviewing us today. You know you may always look at him as he's the most lenient Dom I've ever met," he chuckled, as did Harry.

A stage hand let the boys know they could head onstage, and all four of them walked on when No Control started playing. Louis always walked first, with Harry at his side, followed by Niall and Liam behind them.

On the couch, Harry sat as close as he could get to Louis, and Niall and Liam kept some more distance between themselves than the Dominant and submissive pair.

"Let's have another hand for the One Direction boys!" James yelled to the audience with a huge smile on his face. Taking his seat and turning to the group, he greeted, "Lovely to see you all, as always."

"It's great to see you, James," Niall said, always the giddy one.

Liam and Louis gave their hellos as well, as did Harry with permission from Louis, which he received by looking at him and tapping his thigh.

Once the interview began, each boy shared their thoughts on their upcoming album and what their favorite songs were, all happy and excited about their music.

Like always, James asked them about their love-lives, and Louis took up the opportunity to boast about his sub.

"He's always such a good boy," he said, stroking Harry's curls while the boy smiled up at him. "I couldn't ask for anyone better or cuter." He poked one of Harry's dimples, making the younger lad giggle.

James awed, "That's fantastic! How about you, Liam?" He turned to the sweet Dom.

"Sophia is just wonderful," he bragged. "I haven't even had to punish her yet; she follows all my rules, and—"

Wanting to have a laugh, Harry completely ignored Louis' rules and spoke, "Maybe you're just too afraid to spank her," he teased, laughing at his own joke. It was only when Liam, Niall, and James stared at him with shocked and upset faces that he realized his mistake. He'd never broken Louis' "ask for permission to speak" rule! How could he have done this?

Slowly, he turned to his Dom in the silent room and gulped. Louis' face was cold and stern—he was pissed and totally unimpressed. Without thinking, once again, Harry begged, "I'm so sorry, Sir! Please, please forgive me and don't punish me right here!" Public humiliation was one of Harry's absolute least favorite things, and that was why Louis constantly used it as a punishment. It was usually very effective.

"Speaking without permission, being disrespectful to Liam, and now begging?" Louis tutted. "My, you're on quite the roll here!" he exclaimed sacastically.

Harry got in the submissive position on the floor, knowing it was the norm during a scolding and soon-to-be discipline. By law, for celebrities, televised interviews had to pause their questions and let a punishment happen if need be. And, that was what was going to happen.

"Just because you begged for your punishment not to be here, right now, it will be here, right now," Louis told him. "Tom! Can you grab my essentials bag?" he called to James' stage hand, and the man brought it to him. Every Dominant always had an essentials bag packed with punishment items in case their sub decided to be naughty.

He grabbed a leather paddle and motioned for Harry to get over his lap, while Liam and Niall stood up to give the two room. They had seen Harry get spanked multiple times; this wasn't new.

Harry cried when the first spank hit his bare bottom—Louis' spankings always hurt extremely bad and turned his pale bum bright red.

"This wouldn't be happening if you had decided to be good," Louis reprimanded as he laid the fifth spank down harshly. He still had 20 more to go. "You know not to speak without permission, and you know to always be respectful."

"Yes, Sir," Harry wailed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not only me who you owe the apology to," he said. "Later today, you will apologize to Liam and Sophia personally and politely."

"Yes, Sir! OW!" he cried out at a particularly hard spank. He thought it was around the 18th one—he hadn't been counting as Louis hadn't told him to.

A Domme fan in the audience yelled out, "You're being good for your punishment, Haz!"

Louis loved it when fans encouraged Harry during his public punishments, as he always needed the fans' approval to do well and get through his discipline easier. Harry almost smiled at what the fan said.

"Almost done with this part of your punishment, Harold," Louis said, then landed the last three spanks: 23, 24, and 25. He almost felt bad for Harry and his poor, red bum, but then he remembered what Harry had done.

When he helped Harry sit up on his lap after pulling his boxers and jeans back up, he whispered in his ear, "Aftercare will be after the interview. One more thing."

Harry absolutely hated two-part punishments, but he wanted to please Louis, so he nodded.

His Dom went over to his bag of essentials again, but this time, he didn't grab a spanking implement, he grabbed a gag. A certain kind of gag, that is.

Smirking, he undid the Velcro on the back and turned back to Harry, presenting the item to him. He knew this punishment would surprise the submissive. And, he was right, because tears welled up in his gorgeous, emerald eyes, and Louis nicely thumbed them away.

"We'll only put this on for the rest of the interview," he soothed, rubbing Harry's thigh. "Why are you being gagged, Harry?" he asked.

"Because," he took a breath, "I spoke without your permission," tears pooled in his eyes once again at having voiced his wrong doing aloud, and Louis silently thumbed them away again.

"Good boy," he nodded. "Turn towards me."

Harry did so, and Louis grabbed his head, tilting it back. The sub obediently opened his mouth, and Louis carefully inserted the penis gag, not wanting to choke Harry. Once he had the Velcro straps secured safely behind his head, he kissed the boy on top of his curls.

"We can continue, now, James," he stated. "Thank you for pausing for his punishments."

"Of course, of course!" James said. "I just hope your boy here is all right," he said unsurely, eyeing Harry.

Harry was purely humiliated and embarrassed and everything in between. He had to sit there, on his incredibly sore bum, with a penis gag in his mouth, unable to contribute to the interview. He almost couldn't stop his tears, but he was able to control them after a few minutes.

"He's fine," Louis insisted. "Plus, this will just help him suck me off better," he teased, patting the base of the gag in Harry's mouth. "He needed practice, anyway," he muttered.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. You deserve this, he reminded himself. Louis is right, you do need practice. You need to be good for your Dom.

While Harry was being absolutely humiliated during the rest of the interview, the other boys and James had a great time, almost taunting him.

Afterwards, Louis took out the gag, and Harry went over to Liam and Sophia, who had been waiting for her Dom backstage. "I'm sorry," he cried, giving each of them a hug. "I love you guys; it was only a joke," he tried to explain.

Sophia told him it was okay and that she wasn't offended, making Harry feel lots better. Liam, on the other hand, took a different approach as a Dom, "It's okay, Harry, but I want you to recognize that you making fun of Sophia for not having been spanked yet resulted in you getting a spanking. I know you've learned your lesson, but think more before you speak and ask for permission next time, yeah?"

Harry nodded, completely understanding. "Love you, Li," he smiled, and Liam returned it.

On the other side of the room, Louis looked on with a smile—he couldn't have been more proud of his boy for taking his punishment so well and apologizing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out my other fic and send in requests! Like I said, I'll try to write them!


End file.
